You Belong With Me
by YaoiLover143
Summary: Me dirijo a mi cama, y me duermo con esos pensamientos, y la esperanza de que al menos puedas ser mío en mis sueños.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola Minna!_**

Les traigo ahora un two-shot Espero que les guste, me inspire en una canción de mi más grande idola!

Les recomiendo que la escuchen si no la han escuchado (?)

* * *

Veo que estás hablando con tu novia, o eso supongo, te corta el teléfono por algo que dijiste, ella no entiende tu sentido del humor… Como yo.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, en un típico martes, dirijo mi mirada hacia mi gran ventana, que queda justo enfrente de la tuya, somos vecinos desde hace un par de años.

Estoy escuchando música, esa misma que no le gusta a ella, pero nos fascina a ambos, ella no te conoce, como yo lo hago.

Estas molesto, claramente se nota en tu rostro, entonces diriges tus hermosos ojos verdes hacía mí.

"Estas bien" –escribo en una libreta para después mostrártelo para que lo leas

Veo como ríes y escribes algo en una libreta para después enseñármelo –"Cansado de drama"-escribiste

Hago una mueca y respondo –"Lo siento"- Tú simplemente encoges los hombros y sonríes de lado

De pronto se me ocurrió algo, y escribo rápidamente "Te amo" y pero cuando alzo la vista tú ya habías corrido las cortinas de tu ventana, suspiro y levanto la libreta como si estuvieras ahí

Me levanto y voy hacía el espejo, y me pregunto ¿Por qué te habrías de fijar en mí? Ella utiliza faldas cortas y blusas escotadas yo simplemente utilizo pantalones y camisas, ella es rubia y hermosa yo simplemente soy un pelinegro cualquiera.

Otro gran motivo, ambos somos hombres y esto sería completamente imposible eres completamente heterosexual, me tendrías asco al sabes que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, solo me conformo con tener una amistad.

Además también es capitana de las animadoras, todos darían lo que fuera por estar con una chica así, por más plástica que sea, yo solamente puedo apoyarte desde la banca, y admirar lo bien que juegas futbol americano y ver que ganas, como siempre.

He estado aquí por mucho tiempo esperando que me veas, que soy la única persona que realmente merece estar contigo, lo único que sueño, es que despiertes y encuentres lo que estés buscando.

Que veas que soy el único que te entiende. Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver que tú deberías estar conmigo?

Me dirijo a mi cama, y me duermo con esos pensamientos, y la esperanza de que al menos puedas ser mío en mis sueños.

Al día siguiente desperté y salí hacía una banca que se encuentra en frente de mi casa, empiezo a leer, al cabo de unos minutos veo como sales, tú y tus jeans desgastados y te diriges hacía mí.

Me regalas una de tus sonrisas que pueden iluminar toda la ciudad, siento que no te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque solo hayas sido unas cuantas horas.

Hey- me dices

Hola- digo con timidez, a pesar de conocernos desde hace años aun no puedo dejar de ponerme nervioso cuando estas cerca

¿Cómo estás? – Me preguste después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo

Bien –digo con una sonrisa - ¿Y tú?

Bien -Me respondiste después de dar un suspiro

¿Qué haces con una chica como ella? –pregunte de repente

Me miraste sorprendido y yo solo pude sonrojarme

Lo siento –dije abajando la mirada avergonzado

Estabas a punto de responderme cuando escuchamos un claxon, volteamos y era ella, en su lujoso rojo.

Tu solo te diriges hacia ella y le das un abrazo mientras ella me ve con odio y una sonrisa triunfante, yo solo pude rodar los ojos y volver a mi libro ya que si no lo hacía empezaría a llorar.

Adios –me dices –Queda una pregunta pendiente

Pero antes de que pudiera protestar veo cómo te vas con ella.

* * *

Y que les pareció?

En lo personal a mi me gusto, pero aquí no importa mi opinión si no la de ustedes :DD

Dejen Review Por favor! :cc

Oh y le quiero agradecer especialmente a **YunaNeko13 **por leer y apoyarme siempre! :'DD

Eeen Fin!

Nos leemos pronto(?

**Chao-Chao**

_**YaoiLover143**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiwis!**

Bueno pues no .-.

Les traigo otro capitulo de mi hermosisisima (Ya quisiera xD) historia

Se que dije anteriormente que sería un two-shot, pero no se quiero alargarla para hacerlo más interesante :33

* * *

Tu solo te diriges hacia ella y le das un abrazo mientras ella me ve con odio y una sonrisa triunfante, yo solo pude rodar los ojos y volver a mi libro ya que si no lo hacía empezaría a llorar.

Adios –me dices –Queda una pregunta pendiente

Pero antes de que pudiera protestar veo cómo te vas con ella.

Después de leer un poco más decidí regresar a mi casa.

Pasaron los días y llegamos al viernes, decidí arreglarme ya que esa noche era el campeonato donde tu estarías y al menos aun que no me correspondes estos sentimientos debo estar presentable cuando me veas.

Salí rumbo al estadio, iba a pie ya que no tengo auto ya que amo caminar simplemente puedes despejar tu mente y relajarte y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

No sé cómo, pero siento un chorro de agua mojándome de la nada, simplemente lo único que pude ver era el auto de Avril Greenwood, esa rubia hueca que es novia del chico que amo, veo cómo se va riendo de mí y lo veo a él, como le está reclamando y volteas a verme una milésima de segundo con una mirada entre lastima y culpa.

Pero bueno lo único que pude hacer fue regresar a casa, necesitaba cambiarme, de nuevo, y así lo hice y esta vez llame a mi mejor amigo, Carlos Pena, que viniera por mí ya que también va a jugar esta noche junto a él.

Hey! –dice Carlos desde la otra línea.

¡Hola! –digo fingiendo un entusiasmo que claramente no tenía en absoluto –¿Puedes pasar por mi a mi casa?

¡Claro en unos minutos llego! –dijo para después colgar

Pasaron menos de 5 minutos cuando escuche el claxon del auto de mi amigo.

¡Hey! –dijo con una sonrisa

Yo solo sonreí a medias

¿Qué tienes? –sonaba preocupado empezando a conducir

¿Qué? Nada –dije nerviosamente ya que él me conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente que mentía.

Tú y yo sabemos que no es así -¡Rayos! –Además eres un asco mintiendo.

Tiene razón.

Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre –dije con pesadez en mi voz.

¿Ahora que paso? –dijo, él era el único que sabía de mi amor hacía mi vecino.

Avril, esa arpía rubia de buen cuerpo pasó –dije bufando

Ahora que te hiso esa… - dijo en un tono enojado

Pues, iba a pie hacía el campo cuando Avril paso con su auto sobre un charco de agua mojándome completamente, lo peor de todo es que me vio –dije cubriendo mi rostro por la vergüenza

Solo escuche que dio un suspiro –Deberías declararte –dijo después de unos momentos llenos de silencio

¿Qué? –dije incledulo

* * *

Acepto amenazas de muerte, demandas, etc.

Perdón por ser tan corto :cc Espero que para la proxima tenga algo mejor :DD

Eeen Fin!

Nos leemos pronto(?

**Chao-Chao**

_**YaoiLover143**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola Minna! _**

Perdón por no actualizar en muchooo! tiempo pero estoy devuelta n.n

* * *

Qué tienes que… -

Ya te escuche –dije interrumpiéndolo

¿Entonces lo harás? –dijo con un tono de esperanza en su voz

Nunca -dije sin rodeos

¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que corresponderá tus sentimientos –

¿Estás loco? Él tiene novia, como va a querer con alguien de su mismo sexo y si fuera así ¿Por qué yo? –dije con ironía en mi voz

Eres lindo, amable, te preocupas más por los demás que por ti, eres caballeroso, tierno, ¿quieres que siga? –

Yo solo pude sonrojarme con tal respuesta –Gracias pero dudo que el crea lo mismo

Oh claro que piensa igual que yo –dijo con una risilla

¿Pero qué dices? –dije confundido

Sabes que juego al igual que el en el equipo ¿cierto? –Asiento –Pues un día mientras nos cambiábamos para ya poder irnos me pregunto si éramos amigos y le respondí que sí y de repente me dijo eso

Me quede anonado ¿Realmente piensa eso de mí?

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

No sé –Me dijo solamente y ya no pude decirle nada más ya que acabamos de llegar.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que mi amigo latino me dijo, no podía creerlo y estaba que irradiaba felicidad, nunca pensé tener una sonrisa tan grande

Entramos al estadio y él se fue directo a los vestidores recibiendo un "Suerte" de parte mía antes de desaparecer por la multitud no antes de darme una sonrisa de respuesta.

Ahora voy a buscar mi asiento, cuando al fin lo encuentro mi sonrisa se desvanece al ver quien se sienta junto a mi, trato de ignorarlo pero se me es imposible

Hola tonto –dijo en tono de burla

¿Qué quieres Fred? –dije molesto y sin voltearlo a ver, Fred Anderson, pelinegro lacio, piel pálida ojos azules y muy lindo pero molesto, desde que lo conozco no ha hecho más que molestarme y no sé por que

Nada, solo me hace feliz hacerte la vida imposible –dijo el muy sínico

¿Por qué? –dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Él se quedó callado y bajo la mirada y estaba a punto de decirme algo pero fue interrupido por los gritos de los espectadores que se alocaron ya que acababa de empezar el partido y fue cuando me concentre totalmente el juego o más bien a mi amor platónico y el resto del mundo desapareció para mí, incluso el estúpido que tenía a lado.

Se veía hermoso con ese uniforme de americano que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo o más de lo que ya era, estaba atrapado en mi burbuja hasta que cierto ojiazul decidió reventarla.

* * *

Lo se fue corto u.u pero prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo y mejor :DD

Eeen Fin!

Nos leemos pronto(?

**Chao-Chao**

_**YaoiLover143**_


End file.
